The One Meant for Her
by Axandra Chrystallis
Summary: Tifa works as a somebody in ShinRa Corporation, and years ago, something happened between her and her boss, Rufus, and ever since then, he's been ignoring her. What will she do? VincentxTifa/RufusxTifa. Please Enjoy rated M for some mature content.
1. Withdrawn

**A/N: Hey everyone ^_^ I made this story just to fulfil my fantasies for both Rufus and Tifa, who somewhat looks good together, due to the fact that Tifa always looks good with blondes, one being Cloud xD**

**This is my first fic for FF so I'd want to know your comments when you read this ^_^**

**(The setting is before Avalanche was formed and Tifa was still working for Rufus :P)**

**The One Meant for Her**

I always knew that someone like me, poor, peasant, and just his employee, could never get someone like him, sophisticated, talented, handsome, and _the _boss, and my feelings for him keep growing I feel like it's going to burst.

I began working here seven years ago when my father introduced me to him. Him, who was very young and still very handsome, who then grew to become an even more beautiful person than before and that just looking at him is causing my heart to do a thousand leaps in one beat.

These feelings I've had for him had been harboured inside me for the last six years, a year after I began working for him, and it was caused by the very one moment we shared together: _a breathtaking kiss, _a kiss that I could never forget.

* * *

_"Mister Shinra." I said as I entered his office, and his piercing blue eyes met mine across the room. I tried my best to maintain composed as his eyes studied me. He stopped writing one of the documents I handed him a while ago and sat up straight and placed his hands on his desk. "What is it, Tifa?"_

_ Just the sound of his voice saying my name sent shivers up my spine that it made me want to scream at him._

_ I handed in a red folder and watched him scan the files. "That is the document for the latest project that SEC has been included in, and they handed in the details for the project so that we could start with the minor things and get on with the big ones later, and they told me to tell you that they'd be holding a meeting this afternoon at three o'clock." I handed a stapled paper. "They also handed me the details of the meeting." He took it from my hand and when I was about to check for the other files, he grabbed my hands and pulled me, my body now bumping the table._

_ It surprised me, and maybe that was why the files dropped, but I couldn't look at them now, when my eyes were glued to his penetrating blue ones. "Sir?" thank god I found my voice. But he shook his head and then stood up and came around the table and was finally standing in front of me, my back side to the table and him placing both his hands on the edge of table beside my waist, making me feel really uncomfortable...but excited. _

_ As I was about to open my lips, he lifted a hand and placed it over my lips and then he shook his head. His eyes were really very beautiful, and I suddenly felt myself being lifted and placed on the desk. He took hold of one of my hands and lifted it to his lips, never breaking that contact with my eyes. I heard him mutter something, but it really didn't enter my mind, because I saw his face come closer to mine, and it excited me that I met his half way._

_ I didn't really know who moved first, but we were suddenly on his chair, and I was straddling him and we never separated our lips together._

_ We kissed like beasts hungry for something we could never really get, and in one moment, he made moan and he took the advantage to slide his tongue in my mouth, and I slide mine with him, and I lifted my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer, and as we reached the closest point of doing something he would obviously regret, a knock on the door came. "Yo, boss man, you there?"_

_ It was Reno, one of Rufus' best turks._

_ With Reno's disturbance, Rufus pulled back and slowly pushed me off his lap and he stood up and fixed his hair and neck tie, and looking at him, it was like nothing really happened before he knocked, and that really hurt._

_ "Come in." He finally said and the red head entered with Tseng, and they took their time to actually notice me._

_ Reno let out a whistled. "So, what is lady black here looking like a cat who was just placed in a bucket of cream, yo." I blushed at that. I forgot to fix myself up before they actually slipped, and when I was about to talk, he answered for me. "Miss Lockheart was asleep on the couch before you guys entered. She told me for the past few days, she hasn't been sleeping well, so I let her take my couch for a while."_

_ The aloof red hair eyed me and looked at the boss. "Is that so?" he shrugged. "Okay then." And then he looked at Rufus and said, "Miss black here also mentioned to us that you called for us."_

_ Now that caught me off-guard. The most wonderful thing that has happened to me was cut off because of me?_

_ ..._

_ Then that was the time it actually came to me. Before I came here, the boss asked me to call for Reno and Tseng and that they should come once they were doing what they were assigned to do, and it seems that that what they were doing was something easy, because if I recall, I asked them around ten minutes ago._

_ Goodness!_

_ Then I saw Rufus look at me, and then he raised a hand and gestured to the door. "If I may just tell you, you can go now. This matter is private." And since I couldn't really say no to him, I nodded and picked up the fallen files and ran out of the room, feeling three pairs of eyes on my back._

* * *

Since that day, he has been withdrawn and has done his best to avoid me, and even though my job is to hand it documents to him, he asked me to hand them to the turks and then they would give it to him, and the only time I could see him is when he comes to the office and the events we host, and the only time I was able to actually talk to him was a few weeks ago when I asked for temporary leave because Marlene and Denzel were sick, and Cloud was off delivering for a few months, so I had to go and take care of the two of them.

Then a few days later, they got well, and Cloud came, so I was secure again and I returned to work, only to find out that someone else took my job, and I was transferred to another job. Wow. That is just so annoying.

"Tifa?" I heard a voice say from behind, and I turned to mesh with a pair of red ones. I smiled at him. "Hey there, Vincent. What are you doing in this side of the building?"

Vincent was actually part of the Turks, so his side is actually not in the building, but in a faraway place from the company. He actually rarely shows up here in the company. Vincent only comes here to the building if he is offered a mission or something, but looking at him now, it seems as though he didn't come here to do just that, but it seemed like he actually came here to come talk to me, and the thought made me smile.

He shrugged to my question and smiled. "The boss asked me to come here for another mission, so I did, but I also wanted to talk to you."

I stared. He actually just did what I was thinking he was doing in my mind. A mind case of déjà vu? But I simply shrugged it off and smiled at him. "That is sweet of you, Vincent. But were you able to talk to the boss already?" He nodded and his black hair went up and down with him, and he looked very young too, and thinking about it actually made me blush. _My goodness_. I can't do this to Vincent when I feel something for someone else. I can't just lead him on when it will only result in pain.

I broke off my thought when I felt him shake me a little, making me look up at him. "What is it?" I heard him ask. I smiled warily. "I'm fine. Just tired. But, did you talk to him already?" he nodded. "Yes, I already did, an hour ago, actually, and I've been wandering round the building looking for you."

Gape. I was gaping at him, but then I smiled at chuckled. "Well, Vincent, you do have my number, so why don't you do what phones are used for and send me an SMS or call me." He laughed at my comment. "Oh." He shrugged. "I forgot, I actually do." Then he looked back me. "Want me to take you home? You've gone pale, and you are in no state to go driving."

I shook my head with a smile. "I'm fine. You don't have to concern yourself with me. It's just that my head hurts now, and I really want to go home now, and it was nice talking to you again."

When I turned and took my first step, he took me by the arm and turned me back to look at him, then he eyed me. "I knew it." I saw him mutter, rather than heard. "You really are in no state to go home. I'll drop you off."

"But-"

He covered my lips. "Shh. No buts." Then his red eyes stared at me.

In actual truth, when I first met Vincent Valentine, I thought he was the alone type of guy, because he was quiet, and he had this awkward aura coming off of him, and it scared me at first, but when I talked to him, he was actually very friendly and nice. Kind of handsome too. His body was well built, and every time he moved, his leather jacket would make sounds, and it was kind of..._sensual_ looking at him and listening to his voice.

So, then I nodded. There was no sense in arguing with Vincent when my mind was actually pounding, as if it was about to explode any moment now. Talking actually hurts my head already.

I took my stuff from my table and I said good bye to the others, and he took me by the arm and lead me to his car. He opened the passenger's seat and secured me with a seat-belt, then he closed the door and walked around the hood to the driver's side. He placed on his seat-belt, placed the key in the ignition, and with that, we drove off.

* * *

I watched as they drove off as soon as Reno and Tseng left.

Actually, for the past few years, I've been watching over her from afar. I knew that there would come a time that she might leave us...me. I rejected her because I knew that I could never really give what she deserved, but I...I'm really just confused now. I'm not really sure what I feel for her.

I feel something for her, yes, but I'm not sure what. She's been under my skin since that incident six years ago, and I can't stop thinking about it because it felt like it just happened yesterday. Up to now, the images, the events, are still so vivid. I can still remember every single detail, and this time, I'm determined to forget them.

With that decision made, I look up at the cloudless sky.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Is Vincent actually a nice stand in for Rufus?**


	2. Vincent

**A/N: Hey again guys ^o^ chapter two is now up and I'm currently thinking because some of my friends are requested for a scene that is…quite private, and I'm thinking of putting it in, but when they do **_**it, **_**should I put in the details or not?**

**At first, I was actually going to put it in this chapter, but the doubts above came up, so I postponed it…**

**Chapter 2**

I welcomed Vincent into my home and offered him coffee, which he gladly accepted, so I left him to feel at home for a while and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

As I poured hot water in the tea cups, my thoughts suddenly flew to the time when I was the one making coffee for Rufus, and every time I came inside his office, he would look up and smile that 'drop dead' smile at me, and then he would say 'thank you' with that voice that would always make me melt. Then we would soon be telling stories to each other until duty would call for me again.

"Ow!" I came back to the physical world when I felt something hot spill over my foot.

"Tifa!" Vincent came in and went beside me and supported me by placing an arm around my shoulders and by my arm with the other, and he pushed me on a chair and then bent down to lift my burning foot. I tried to pull it away, but his grip just tightened, making me want to cry out, but then I felt his hand, his _cool _hand caress the red part on my skin, and surprisingly, it felt really nice.

"Your hand is very cold. " I heard myself blurt out. He looked up at me with a smile that managed to make my heart skip a beat.

However, I saw his mouth twist into a very sad looking smile. "I'm sorry if it bothers you, but my hands became like this when I…" he shook his head. "forget about it. I really don't like you to hear the ugly truth about me, and it's rather boring, so I'd rather not really talk about it."

I saw the expression in his eyes when he was about to tell me something about him. His expression turned grim for a second, but it changed back and became very solemn again. What was he hiding from me? What happened in his past that had made him pull back from me?

"There," I heard him say. "all done." And that was when I felt something warm and at the same time cold on my foot, so I looked down, and my gaze landed on a pink handkerchief that was wrapped around it, and as soon as I looked up at him, I saw how his eyes twinkled as they locked gazes with mine, but he broke our bonding and went to the window and looked outside.

The expressions on his face are actually beginning to surprise me now. When I met him, he had this air that made people want to distance themselves from him, but the effect on me was opposite, and it just made me come closer to him.

I didn't know when I moved, but I suddenly felt my arms wrap themselves around his waist before I could even pull back. The way his muscles tensed was a sign that the act caught him off guard, it even surprised me too.

Vincent didn't move. Even me, but, as I was about to pull my arms, I gasped when he took hold of my hand and made me stay still with where I was, so I simply rested my forehead on his back. I just couldn't resist. When I wrapped my arms around him, I could feel his comforting warmth that made me want to stay like this with him for a while.

"Ahem!" we whirled around and saw Yuffie, my live-in best friend standing by the door.

I felt myself fluster because I felt heat rise up from my neck up my cheeks, and I immediately let go of Vincent, who looked like someone that wasn't part of what just happened, as if nothing happened. "Ah, yeah" he suddenly said, me and Yuffie turning to look at him. "I have to go. The boss wanted something from me."

He took his coat from the coat stand and held the knob but didn't turn it, and instead turned to us with a broad smile. "Gotta go ladies, see you later." And with that, he twisted the knob and pulled the door open, went out, and there was a light click, signaling and telling us that he was no longer in the premise.

The hair on the back of my neck started to tingle and I felt Yuffie's gaze on me, and her 'hmm' didn't help, in fact, it made me feel worse.

"What was Valentine doing her, Tifa?" she asked as soon as I turned. "W-well," I stuttered. "he kind of dropped me off here, and I offered him coffee, and then we sat and chatted." She stared at me with a sharp look. "So, what was that delightful scene I seem to have disturbed?"

I seemed to be blushing more, and it amused Yuffie. "Tifa Lockheart, you look like a ripe tomato, you know, so now spill." She stood in front of me and grabbed my shoulders and smiled a bright smile that if it was the literally bright smile with the rays of light, I'd have been blind by now. "What happened while the two of you were alone?"

I stared and shook my head. "Nothing _happened _Yuffie. What I said a while ago was what really happened, but," I placed a hand over my chest. "He's the very first person to make my heart raise since the boss." I smiled a little. "He's also very nice, and…and kind. He's actually a very warm person. It's the first time I've seen him like this. When I met him, he was the silent and withdrawn type, so I never expected him to be this kind.

She smiled. "But did you to have to wrapped up with each other?" I flushed even more, and I really don't know how red I've become. "Stop it." I stammered and she just laughed, but then she stood up and walked out, but before she was completely gone, she turned to look at me. "Oh, yeah, I managed to talk to Valentine a while ago, actually, and he said he'll come in the morning to pick _you_ up, and now, good night."

Sink in. _Sink IN!_

Pick me up _tomorrow? _What? Where did that come from? But I found myself smiling, and I looked outside the window with an even bigger smile. It looks as if tomorrow is something to look forward to. I stared at my cup and then drank it all in one chug, stood up and placed it on the sink and left the kitchen with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: *phew* and I really don't know what would happen next, and my suggestion up, I could use your comments. thanks ^_^**


	3. Love is in the Air

**((mizperceived, thanks for that very wonderful suggestion, Akira Red, maybe on the next chapter, your request for that scene may be fulfilled, so for now, let's just enjoy chapter 3))**

**^question to the one up: who should she do it with? Vincent? Or Rufus? Both? :P**

**A/N: Uh, next chapter is up, and things might just level up here **** and sorry for the long time of updating, but I was sort of lazing around, and my friends were asking me to continue it so that they could read the nest ones, and here is the result!**

**Chapter 3**

I was still putting on my jacket when doorbell sounded, and smiling to myself, I went to the window and took a peek at the guest, who was a fresh-looking Vincent.

Wearing a crisp white top and jeans, he looked like a mischievous teen, but which caught my attention was how his hair was emphasized so suddenly, and staring at it, it was my first time to see he had actually a long hair, and currently curious, I ran down the stairs and opened the door.

He smiled at me, and that made my heart jump _again. _Why did his smile have to be like that? It would always take my heart that it annoyed me so much and at the same time, made me happy, because that smile would always help me through the bad times, even before, he would smile like that at me, but I always took it as a normal smile, but since I recognized that the boss didn't like me, I took Vincent's smiles as true ones and would always smile back at him.

"Good morning." He said and bent down to plant a kiss on my cheek, and I felt myself stiffen and redden at the intimate act. "G-good morning." I stammered, which made him laugh at me. I gestured for him to come in, and so he did. He glanced around the house as if it was his first time to come here again. "You ready?" he asked, still looking around.

I shook my head. "Well...not quite. I still haven't finished dressing and stuff, so can you still just wait here for a while?" he smiled again. _Damn him. _"Sure." He said with his smile, and I answered back with a smile and then turned around and headed up the stairs.

When I reached the second floor, Yuffie was standing by the window watching me. "What?" I asked, and she shook her head. "It'd nothing."

But that didn't convince me because she had a very grim expression on her face and it had me worried, so I pressed on. "Come on, Yuf. You can tell me." Again, she shook her head. "It's really nothing, Tifa. Don't worry about me."

I was caught off guard when a pair of strong arms came around my waist, and I had to look over my shoulder to see that it was Vincent standing behind me, and that seeing the top of his head as he nuzzled my neck made me blush a little, but then I still remembered Yuffie and made me look back at her, but she was smiling at me as she watched Vincent and I. _Fine, _I said to myself. _I'll stop for a while, but I will ask again, Yuffie. _

She mouthed see you later and then left Vincent and I for a while, still wrapped together, and I smiled to myself and felt his head rest on my shoulder and I tilted a little to give his black hair a kiss and covered his hands with mine.

I heard him sigh and felt his grip tighten on my waist. "I like this." He said, kissing my neck and placing his chin on my shoulder. I grinned to and answered him with the same feelings, and that was when I saw a glint in his eyes, so he turned me around his arms and held my hands. "Tifa," he said, all seriousness coming. "if I may be so bold..." I smiled, knowing what would come after. "may I ask you to be my girl?"

I grinned and kissed him full on the lips. "Yes, I'd love to." He smiled too and wrapped an arm around me and kissed me again.

Besides, I also had to forget about the boss, he's been avoiding me for the years I've worked for him, and at least, now I've found someone that would love me, and hope I would be able to love to.

Looking at his grinning face, I realized just how handsome he was, and his feelings were flowing into me through our kiss, which warmed me to my heart, I just hoped that I would be able to forget my long years of love for Rufus with my new man, Vincent. Vincent obviously adored me, if I do say so myself, and he's actually been looking at me like this...if I count...for the past five years. Oh my goodness, did I have to make him wait that long?

"Did you know I've loved you for so long?" he queried, and I nodded. "It was obvious, Vincent." I giggled when he gasped. "Your feelings are always in your eyes. I see it there, and I've tried to ignore it, but this time, I won't, because I've already accepted it."

His grip tightened and I enjoyed the warm of his front against my back. He was warm and it felt comfortable to be against him, then he muttered the words I wished someday would be told to me. "I love you." And I smiled lovingly at him. "I will try to love you, so please, wait for me, and I'm really sorry that I don't feel the same way yet, but I will really try to love you." And he smiled...not the reaction I expected. I expected him to burst out and yell at me, but he smiled and nodded. "I understand. I will wait."

I smiled and pecked him on his cheek. "Thanks."

He poked my nose and said "Now, we have to head for work." I chuckled. "Oh, yes." Then he let go of me and I went to my room to get my coat and bag, and then placed on a little perfume, then went out and inserted my arm in his. "Let's go."

* * *

I was working on my computer when I saw a glimpse of black hair enter my room, and glanced a little and saw the very object of my problems come in the room looking very radiant...and happy?

Pretending not to notice her expression, I continued to work on my computer. "You seem happy." I said, still working. I heard her giggle and I felt her smile. "Yeah, I am." She sighed happily. "I have a boyfriend, so I'm very happy, and he seems to love me heaps and heaps, and I wish I'd be able to love him too."

I stilled.

_A boyfriend?_

"A boyfriend?" I repeated my thoughts, and she came over to me and handed me some documents. "Yes, sir. A boyfriend, he just asked me this morning, and it was very exciting, so I said yes, and he brought me here too."

"I see." I heard myself say grimly. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Vincent Valentine." She answered promptly, and hearing the name stilled me again and turn my chair towards her. "What?"

She stared right back at me. "My boyfriend, boss, if I may be outright, is Vincent Valentine, you know, black hair, red clothes, quiet, tall." I felt myself become grimmer and swear under my breath and then turn back to my computer and resumed working. "I see, well you can go now."

Tifa nodded and hastily left my office, and as soon as she left, I banged my fists on my desk. "Damn it all..."

* * *

I rested my back on his office door and heaved a heavy sigh. The atmosphere became heavy once I mentioned Vincent as my boyfriend, and his expression turned even grimmer, and the atmosphere inside felt so heavy it was getting hard to breath, and that I needed to get out immediately, so as soon as he dismissed me, I left.

"Tifa!" I heard his voice, making me smile and turn to my left, just as soon as he placed a hand on my waist and kissed me on the cheek. "Hey." I beamed up to him, and he smiled back at me. "You doing anything this afternoon?" he asked me and I shook my head in answer and started walking and him beside me. "Want to go have lunch with me?"

I remained silent, but was happy inside. _Oooh! This is so exciting! My first lunch fate with my boyfriend! _

I nodded, and he grinned and planted a kiss on my cheek, well, that's all I wanted to ask, I got to go. Reno and I still have to go on a mission today, but I'll make sure to come back for you." I nodded with a smiled and waved goodbye when he did. "Take care, okay?" I called out to me, and he let out a laugh and answered. "I will." Then he was nowhere out of sight, and I smiled to myself and continued walking down the hall.

"Tifa." A baritone voice said from behind me, making me jump and turn to meet the gaze of my silver haired OLDER brother.

"Sephy..." I muttered when he was soon standing in front of me.

His green gaze stayed on me, his expression grim and obviously mad.

Sephiroth was seven years older than I was, and therefore, a very protective brother. He was the one who was always beside me when I needed comforting and would always be the one there whenever I needed help. He was also the one who protected me from menacing boys when I was younger that he would always stay by me when we went to school, and would even stay in my classroom just to protect me, and the fact that he wasn't scolded was also a point to him.

My brother was a very handsome...and _beautiful _man. His looks gained him many friends and attention that he found annoying, so he would always keep me close just to ward off the women hounding him every day, and my brother was very smart that e was always excused so that he could go to my class, and whenever there would be exams and quizzes in his class, despite the fact that he doesn't join the classes, he manages to perfect them, so he is what you call a product of perfection.

"Was my eyes deceiving me, or did I just see you _intimate_ with Valentine?" he asked, his question full of angst that it made me shiver.

"I..." I couldn't answer. My brother was like a piece of me too, and when he gets mad, and by knowing that the reason is me, I get upset.

"Answer the question." He hissed, and scared of what he'll do, I simply nodded.

"Get off her shoulder for a while, brother. You're scaring her." Another voice said, and then later, my older brothers Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were standing beside me.

The three of them joined the company two years after my brother joined the company as a general as soon as he was stationed here.

"Kadaj." My brother said vehemently, and I felt a touch on my arm and I looked at it and saw my brother, Yazoo's, comforting hand.

My brother Yazoo was the kindest among my three other brothers, and he is also the one I mostly grew up with, and people would sometimes ask if he was my twin because of our hair, but our Sephiroth's hair is the one who was able to match up with mine.

Sephiroth was a tall man, six foot two, and his hair was...5 foot eight, and with his hair, people would sometimes mistake him for a woman from behind, but once they see him up front, women would either have nose bleeds or would faint, because come on, my brother outshines ladies, even models, he is able to beat with just his hair and his face.

The atmosphere was heavy once again and this time it was really hard to avoid because my brothers were the ones caught in the cross fire...

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Loz: *looks at the script* hey! I didn't do anything in this one, even if I was with Kadaj and Yazoo, how come?

Kadaj: because you're just an extra.

Yazoo: *nods*

Loz: How mean!

Yazoo: Oh, brother, please don't cry...

Loz: I'm not crying!

**A/N: done and thank you for the ideas you gave me, and I'm really looking forward to what will happen next, even if I am the author :P and I'm also looking forward to your reviews, thanks guys ^_^**


	4. Date with a Vampire

**A/N: started working on this as soon as I finished the third one, and this is the one where things begin to heat up between Vincent and Tifa's relationship. Hope you guys enjoy this one too**

**This chapter, supposedly was only a one part chapter, but as soon as I realized that it would be really very long, it was divided into two parts, the first part is where mild things happen, and the second part is...well, you'll soon know as I release it, anyway, thanks for reviewing this one, and hope that I'd get more reviews in the future. Thanks ^_^**

**Chapter 4**

**(part 1)**

I looked from Kadaj's side and then Sephiroth's side and then back again. The atmosphere was really scaring me that I think I would drown in it, but my brother Yazoos hand kept me from actually falling, then I looked at Loz who was silent all throughout the encounter.

Sephiroth glared at Kadaj, and Kadaj glared right back. "This is not your business, Kadaj, so don't butt in." Kadaj smirked. "and it is not yours as well, brother. What dear Tifa wants to do, she can do anything with her life _and _her love life, and you have no say in it."

I saw a vein on my brother's temple and it seemed to obviously pomp because it would appear and then disappear again. "I have a say in it." He said through gritted teeth, "_I _raised Tifa, her first word, her first step, her first teeth, and her first memories, _I _was with her, and I am her legal guardian, so I have a say in everything she does, and you have no right to fight me."

Kadaj was silent for a moment, but then he grinned. "Yeah, you did do those things, but she was _small _then, but look at her now, she's all grown up. She doesn't need you to butt in her life."

"That's it." Sephiroth said and raised his hand to strike Kadaj's face, but on instinct, I held my brother's hand, surprising everyone.

None of us actually had ever tried defying what our brother Sephiroth did, even if it was to hurt, we didn't say a thing, because we knew that he did it out of concern for the four of us, and that was how he showed his love for us, and up to now, nobody tried to stop him...except for now.

Sephiroth looked at me with surprise in his eyes. I turned back to my other brothers and they were just as surprised, and then I looked back at Sephiroth, whose hand was stilled because of mine.

"Tifa?" he muttered.

I looked at him with love for my brother in my eyes and lowered his hand and cupped his hand and placed it over my cheek, so he would cup my cheek. "I'm sorry..." I said apologetically to him, and I felt him still. "I'm really sorry." Tears rolled down. "I'm very thankful for how you took care of me, brother, I really am, and I'm glad you were always there to take care of me, and please, don't think that I didn't tell you because I wasn't thankful for everything you have done for me, but in truth, I really am, so please, don't be mad. Brother Kadaj just wanted to help me, but I'm okay..."

"Tifa..." I heard Kadaj's voice mutter my name,

Sephiroth stared at me. "Let go." He pulled his hand but I gripped his hand tighter. "No." I said, and more tears rolled down, and he sighed and then cupped my other cheek with his other hand, and wiped my tears away. "Shh." He said, trying to comfort me. "It's okay now. Stop crying."

I sniffed, nodded, and buried my face in his chest as he stroked my hair. "I just...wanted to have on for myself." I said, between sobs. "You had many, and so had my other brothers, but I haven't had the chance to try and have one yet, so I-I said y-yes when he asked me immediately, but I'll reassure you that he loves me, Sephy. When you see him for yourself, you'll see that he wears his hear on his sleeves and you would see how deep and true his love is in his eyes." I smiled. "You'd really be happy."

He smiled lightly. "I will see to that for myself" he then hugged me and kissed me on my forehead. "I will rate him for myself, and then I'll pass on my judgement." He pushed me and then turned around and left.

I felt one of my brother's shift and stand beside me. "You okay?"

It was Loz.

I nodded and remained staring at our older brother's figure walk away. He patted my shoulder. "At least he smiled. That's already a good reaction, you know." I nodded once again.

"Loz." Yazoo's faint voice said and turned to Kadaj as soon as Loz and I turned. "Don't we have to go yet? Sir Tseng has something for us to do right?" Kadaj swore. "Oh, yeah." All three of them turned to me and kissed me on the forehead and cheeks. "We'll see you later." I nodded once more to all three of them until they waved their hands and walked away.

Looking at their retreating backs, all three, despite them being triplets, have different body builds, Yazoo having the frailest one, Loz having the most muscles, Kadaj having the average build.

Yazoo joined this in order for him to improve and be able to help his health improve as well because he was very sickly when we were young, and he would mostly stay at home when all of us would be outside having fun or whatever, and he and Kadaj were close, so Kadaj joined so that he could watch over Yazoo, and Loz joined to watch over the both of them, since Yazoo and Kadaj were reckless beings when they were left together.

Smiling, I turned around and headed for my office.

* * *

I was sitting on my desk and looking at the time. Vincent promised to be here at exactly quarter to twelve, and it was now twelve forty, and I still have to wait five more minutes, so I placed my hands at both my side, leaned against them and tapped my fingers on the edge of the table top.

...

_Knock. Knock._

The door opened and made me look up to see the very happy face of my boyfriend. I smiled at him as he came over to me and planted a kiss on my lips. "Ready to go?" he asked and I answered with a nod, then he held me by the waist and led me out of the office and into the parking lot of the company five floors below through elevator.

A car flashed its lights when Vincent pressed something from his pocket, indicating that it was his car, so I grinned and said "Last one to reach your car will pay for lunch." With that, I ran ahead, hearing his melodious laugh, and a few second later, I patted his car and turned to look at him, and saw that he didn't run and was walking slowly.

I pouted and crossed my arms when he reached my side. "That was unfair." He chuckled and kissed my pout away. "I wanted to treat you anyway, so you won't stop me even if I did win the race." Then he took my by the hand and led me to the other side and opened the door for me and ushered me inside, then he went around the hood and entered the car as well. He helped me with my seat belt and then he placed his, but before he started the car, he looked at me. "Where would you like to eat?" I stared and thought for a while. "Will that cute restaurant downtown do?"

He blinked. "Sedona's Palace?" I nodded and he smiled and took my hand and kissed it. "If it will make you happy, then it is okay with me." I smiled back and felt the pur of the engine when he started it, and then a few reverses and forwards, we were soon on the way.

I watched the landscapes on our way and of enjoyed watching since I didn't go downtown Midgar every day. As I looked out, I saw on the reflection of the window, Vincent would look at me every now and then with a smile, making me smile too, and turn to him with the very same smile. "Hey, stop looking. I can see you." He grinned back and took my hand as he drove and kissed it again. "I love looking at you." I blushed but remained smiling.

A few minutes later, the car was parked in front of a bright looking restaurant.

Vincent got out and went around the hood to open my door and help me out. I smiled at him and took his hand, which he entwined with his, then he closed my door and locked it with a beep.

The place was cool when we entered it, and leaving the fact that it was small, the place was packed, so it had to be a famous one, and I was worried we wouldn't get a spot, but as I glanced around, the couple that was seated on the table beside us stood up, and as soon as they left, I pulled Vincent and sat down. He chuckled. "Very fast." I giggled. "I know."

We chatted and waited for a waiter to clean our table before they gave us a menu; we opened it and looked at the list.

I stared at it open mouthed. "This all look delicious...now I don't know what to pick." That was when I felt his hand on my waist and then he leaned over to look at the menu to take a look at it himself, and that was when I caught a whiff of a musky and manly smell from him. So that was what made him smell nice.

"Hmmm." I heard him sigh out. "They all do look delicious, so it's difficult for a customer to choose, but I'm already done choosing." I blinked at him. "D-done?" I gasped and he nodded.

Vincent looked at me and said "Now you choose." I muttered an 'okay' and looked at the menu once again. "I'll pick..." I looked over all of them. "the sweetened chicken and Lasagna for the both of us and Lemon tea for my drinks." He gave me a look and stared. "Lasagna? How did you know I liked Lasagna?" I grinned. "That's why I'm known for being a very keen observer." He laughed.

Vincent looked at the waiter and said as he handed the menu. "We'll have one grilled and sweetened fish, sweetened chicken, lasagne, lemon tea, and coffee." The waiter nodded and left us.

"You're okay with what you ordered?" he asked me, worried. I chuckled to myself and touched his arm. "Yes, I'm fine with it, so don't worry." He nodded.

An awkward silence.

_Uhh..._

"I want to know more about you." I heard myself blurt out. "Me?" he asked, startled, but then he held my hand, and with a big sigh, begins to tell me a tale...

"When I was young," he began, "I grew up as an orphaned child, passed along from one house to another, so I never really sensed the presence of love, so I grew to live without it. But after a few more passes, I came across a nice couple, who adopted me and really treated me as their own, and besides the fact that I didn't know what love was, I could feel their love flow to me, so I grew up to care for them." He gripped my hand tighter. "But, when I was fifteen...seven years after they adopted me, they were brutally murdered...in our kitchen, no less."

I gasped and cupped his cheek. "I'm...sorry, I didn't mean to ask you something like that." But she shook his head and squeezed my hand. "It's okay. I want you to know." And then he continued. "I continued to live in their house and was at least able manage by myself, but then, a mysterious woman came to the house one night, looking helpless, so I let her in, but..." he paused for a while and then took hold of the side of his neck, and then he looked at me, anguish in his eyes. "This is something I haven't told anyone, and please; promise me, that you won't tell anybody about this." Curious and yet worried, I nodded and gripped his hand back.

He sighed and continued. "The woman...as soon as I let her in, she tackled me and..." he gulped. "bit my neck." He looked at me and saw the expression on my face. "Yes, I know, it is quite...hard to believe, but it is true. She was a vampire lost and hungry, so as soon as she got the chance, she bit me, and I," he paused, as if waiting for an answer.

"A vampire." He closed his eyes and nodded.

I looked at him with concern in my eyes, as well a worry. The very person that has been there to help me, and comfort me, the very person who was there to always protect me, and the very person who's been part of my life and I've been ignoring, is the very person sitting right next to me, and that the fact that he was..._is_ a vampire shocked me to the core and just made me stare at him, frozen on the spot.

"Vincent..." I whispered, and that was when I felt him tremble.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Loz: YAY! I finally get a role!

Cloud: duh, at least you did something. What about me? I was only mentioned, but never really talked, but then you guys are mentioned?

Me: stop it cloud, you'll get your chance.

Cloud: yeah, yeah :P

Rufus: Hey, this story is about _me **and **Tifa. _Not Vincent _and _Tifa.

Everybody: shut up! **YOU **will get your turn!

Rufus: *glares*

Me: and that's that ^_^ see you all on the next chapter.


	5. Uniting

**A/N: Was deciding whether or not to actually put the, um...**_**private **_**stuff, but then, I decided to actually put it, and came up with the part two of chapter 4. Well then, just enjoy the story and please review **

**P.S: sorry it was a long update...was very busy, so I didn't have time in a while. **

**Chapter 4**

**(part 2)**

I looked at Vincent's slumped figure and was really worried. Listening about his past was kind of really hard to take in anyway.

Number one proof that it's hard to swallow was that it's too painful to imagine it.

Secondly, he was such a poor child, being passed on from one family to another.

Third, it was such a burden and pain to him that it made me want to share his sorrow.

And fourth, is that...he's a vampire.

Vincent Valentine, my boyfriend, is a vampire; I just can't believe it. I thought vampires never even existed, they were just fairy tales...but here I am, a non-believer, talking to an actual vampire. Thinking about it, it both excited and terrified me a little.

"Tifa."

My name being called out was the reason I broke out of my thoughts and saw that my food was already in front of me. "You okay?" Vincent asked, and I just nodded to acknowledge his question, I saw the worried expression on his face and smiled and then poked the crease on his forehead. "Stop frowning." I giggled. "and remove that crease, you'll look like an old man." That made him stare at me and laugh, and I sighed inwardly.

Good. That'll keep him occupied for a while, and then I turned to my mouth-watering lunch.

...

It really was mouth-watering, if you would take me seriously, and the smell was very enticing too, I giggled and took my fork and spoon to take a bite, and I felt his eyes on me, and his smile that warmed me.

I took a chunk and placed a hand under the spoon so that it won't spill and then gestured Vincent to eat it, he smiled and shook his head, but I persisted and he laughed and gave up then opened his mouth, and I fed it to him.

The feeling of people watching us came from all directions of the eatery, but I really didn't care. They don't know us and we don't know them, so what business is it of theirs if we want to do anything, for example eating in a public place while spoon-feeding the other?

He blinked as soon as the spoon was removed from his mouth and then he smiled. "Wow." He said. "that was delicious. Thank you, sweetie." Then he kissed me on my cheek, and a gurgle of giggles came out. He laughed at it and then did the same thing with his food and spoon-fed me; I smiled and then opened my mouth and savoured it. I blinked as soon as I swallowed it and beamed at him. "It's delicious." And he laughed, and ate his piece already.

I smiled and ate mine as we told each other more about ourselves.

* * *

We got up from our table as soon as we finished and Vincent left the tab and tips for the waiter to take.

When we were outside, I linked my hand on his arm and stuck on his side. "You're so nice you know." He chuckled at that. "Many say so." I giggled and hit him lightly on the shoulder and it rested there, and he placed his hand over it then held it. He smiled at me with a very radiant smile, and the very least I could do was smile back at him and peck him on the cheek.

As we walked down the side-walk hand in hand, he turned his head to look at me. "Where would you want to go?" he asked, and I paused for a while, knowing that he usually takes direct answers, not 'you pick' or 'I have no idea.' He was known in the company that way. "Well," I began. "Since the next shift would still be after forty-five minutes, why don't we have dessert?" he smiled and nodded.

I beamed back at him and dragged him, because I was excited to go to that small coffee house I heard of before, even my colleagues went there, and I haven't yet, and most of them said that the desserts there were so heavenly that it made you walk on clouds once you take a bite of their desserts, and I heard him chuckle, and around two blocks later, we saw the coffee house.

Unable to contain the excitement anymore, I gripped his hand tighter and we ran to the coffee house, and I could feel his laughter vibrate through our linked hands, making me smile to myself. This is one of the rare occasions where he would actually smile, laughs, and chuckled all together.

I pushed the door and immediately saw an empty table and pushed through the crowd just to get to it, and I ushered him to sit and went to the counter to order for him, without even asking what he wanted, and not long after, I came back with puddings, cakes, and two glasses of iced tea, and placed them in front of us and handed the other pudding, cake, and iced tea to him and as soon as I got mine, I poked my fork on the pudding and sliced a piece of and placed it in my mouth.

I froze and managed to stare at Vincent, who suddenly had that worried expression. "What is it?" he asked. "Is it the food? Does it taste bad?" I shook my head and suddenly beamed at him. "No. It. Is. Heavenly. You eat too. It. Is. Absolutely. Positively. DELICIOUS." He smiled and took a sip of his iced tea and headed first for the cake. When he opened his mouth to take in the piece he cut off, his expression was the same as me, freeze at the spot and then smile at the next. "It is." He said, taking another piece and swallowing it.

Since we really didn't have anything to do, we continued the conversations we weren't able to finish a while ago, back at the restaurant.

* * *

I watched from our camouflage car how they sat in that girly place and continue to talk some more, and I hated the fact how Vincent leaned closer to her as they talked, and how she giggled at something he said.

It infuriated me just watching them, completely jealous and thinking of some stupid things that is should be _me_ sitting on that chair beside her, _me_ leaning that close to her and making her laugh, _me _have that beautiful hands on hold on to.

Just looking at how he stuck to her made me want to throw up.

But, despite the fact that it pissed me just watching how intimate they were towards each other, I continued to watch them, but I had to hide every now and then because the man who happens to be the reason of my annoyance would turn here every now and then, and I had to hide myself in order for me not to be revealed, so laying low was my safest route watching them.

It seemed as though Vincent sensed something again, because why the heck did he tilt his head stead fast and was soon looking at me, he didn't even give me time to hide, and my blue eyes met with blood red ones, but he ignored me again when Tifa gently lay her hand on his shoulder and shook him a little, turning his attention from me to him, and it looked as if she asked if he was okay, because he smiled, shook his head, and his answer was readable, _I'm okay._

I shook my head and turned to the driver and pushed the button that made the window go up, "Let's go." With that pur of the engine heard, the car came to life and we zoomed away.

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" I asked while observing his expression, which was still grim, and it made me all panicky because I was worried if it was about me, or what I said. He shook his head and smiled. "I'm really fine. Want to go now?" I simply nodded even if there was still thirty minutes.

The waiter came over and took the payment and Vincent stood up and took my hand and held it tight and led the way out, and as we walked towards the car, his grip on my hand tightened and he ushered me inside his car, and he went around the hood, and as soon as he got in, I actually didn't notice it, we were already moving out of the lot.

The way was silent and it was something very disturbing, and I wanted it to be over with. It was very uncomfortable.

"You okay?" I heard him ask, and I turned to look at him. "Why wouldn't I be?" He was now looking at the road. "You keep fidgeting. I'm just worried, that's all." I smiled and took his hand in between mine and kissed each of his knuckles. "If you say so, then alright, I'll agree that you're okay, but if anything bothers you, please tell me, okay? Because you're going to give me ideas that I'm the cause of your grimness." He chuckled at that and stroked my cheek. "I will." And then he kissed me hastily on the lips and went back to driving, our fingers still linked together.

Not long after, we were in the parking lot of the company building, yet we stayed inside the car and turned to each other, and he leaned over and kissed me full on the lips. My insides quivered when I soon felt his tongue sliding in my mouth, roaming every inch and taking a taste every time it slid from one corner to another, and I could feel a moan coming out form my throat, which drowned in his mouth.

It was a good thing that the parking lot was dark, because nobody would see us doing this...stuff.

Then I felt him lift me up a little and brought me to the backseat and continued it there. He lowered me on the seat and he went on top of me without breaking the kiss. I kept on moaning, and I let out a louder moan when I felt his hands grope my breasts and played with it.

I felt his hands on my buttons and my eyes flung open and mesh with blood red ones, and his hands continued to remove each of my buttons until the last one and he slowly slid it of my shoulders and cast it aside, then his hands went back to my breast and he lifted the bra cups and played with my nipples. "Ah!" I moaned and pulled away from his kiss and bit my hand just in case there was somebody in the parking lot.

My eyes looked at him and saw that he smirked and bent down to take one of my aching peaks into his warm and moist mouth, which made me groan and twist a little, where I felt his hard erection spring into life, and I twisted some more just to pleasure myself. He groaned and bit on my nipples and lapped it. "Mmmm..." I moaned and held his head and pressed it closed to my breast, where his mouth opened wider and made more room for my nipple. Then his hand was on my zipper and he slowly lowered it, and then he pulled it and cast it aside as well. So, simply put, I was left with my undergarments.

He continued to suck on my nipple and I felt him open my legs a little wider, and since the seat was a little long and wide, we still had space, so I managed to open my legs while he came in between. Though his ravishing mouth never left my breast, his hand was on my breast, groping as much as he could, while the other was on top of my core, pressing into it, and it made me want to scream. Then he pulled my panty down and lifted his mouth from my breast a little, giving me time to breath for a while. He licked his finger then and probed his finger in my core.

"Ah..." I groaned and lifted my hips up when I felt his finger enter me so deep, and then pull back again, and then enter again. He smirked again. "You are so tight, Tifa. Is this your first time?" He asked, and bashfully, I nodded, and he chuckled at my reply, and then placed in another finger and pumped faster, and I bucked, lifting my hips even higher.

I could feel myself coming, and his fingers chose that time to even faster, and I exploded immediately. He chuckled and stopped for a while, then pulled his fingers from inside and I could hear the slick sound of something when he played with his fingers. "So wet." I heard his say, and I saw that he positioned himself on the entrance of my pussy, however, what I was waiting for didn't come; he didn't push into me, but he rubbed the head of his cock on my cum, and it was just to pleasurable it made me heady and moan, "Please..." I heard myself beg. "Inside me." I inhaled. "I can't take it anymore...Vincent, I beg you, please, come inside me." And that did it to him, because he pushed inside me, and I felt something break, and it hurt, but he began a slow rhythm, which was both painful and blissful. "Please...faster..." I begged, and just as I wished, he began thrusting his huge cock inside me, and it felt good, really, really, _really _good.

"You are just so tight, even though I prepared you with my fingers." He said with a smile. "But then, who cares." And he thrust even faster, harder, and deeper, and it was just too good. I could feel myself coming again, but he slowed down, obviously teasing me, and I just wanted to come that it made me tremble all over. "Vincent..." I groaned.

"Wait." He said. "I want us to come together this time, and I don't want you to come before me, so please, understand." He said solemnly. "When I come, I want inside you and together with you, you understand?" I nodded. "So, let's just keep pleasing you in a while, because just looking at you heightens my desire for you." I giggled and he played inside me again.

"Vincent," I said, which made him look up at me. "you better be in climax soon, because I don't know how much more I can take." He chuckled and he pressed a kiss on my forehead. "Of course, princess. Your wish is my command." But he pulled out of my wet entrance and stroked himself, and by looking at his expression, it was obvious that he was almost there, and then he was suddenly inside me again, and he pumped in harder.

"I...I'm coming!" I said to him, hooking my hands behind his neck for support. "So am I." He said, and that was when I exploded, and he rammed himself twice and exploded, spilling his seed inside me for almost like an eternity, then he fell on top of me, heaving and panting, but he lifted himself up and placed a gentle hand on my cheek. "Are you okay? Was I too rough?" at both questions, I shook my head and smiled at him. "I'm okay, don't worry. It was just..." I paused. "amazing. It's my first time, but it felt as though I've been doing it with you for a very long time." He smiled as well and kissed me dearly on the lips.

When he moved to get up, I grabbed his elbow and pulled him back down. "I'm heavy." He complained, but I pulled him closed and kissed his forehead. "You're not, and your weight feels good." He looked up at me. "But shouldn't we go back up since we still have work?" I laughed and pinched him on the nose. "Mister Valentine, in case you have forgotten, we left the coffee shop very early and we had thirty minutes to spare, so, in short, it's still lunch break, so, there is no need to be in a hurry, and actually, I can't feel my legs right now, and I have a feeling that of I try to walk, I'll just stumble down." I pecked him on the lips. "You're so nice to me you know." He smile and placed a kiss on my lips as well. "The good deserve my kindness, and you, my dear, are one of those good people I'm mentioning.

I smiled. He smiled back.

We managed to doze of a little, still in each other's arms.

* * *

Why aren't they back yet?

I asked that question myself for over twenty minutes already. When I left awhile ago, I had my driver pull up at a hidden place so I could check them out, and as soon as we parked, Vincent's car drove past us, and both of them were locked in a steamy kiss, which punched me hard in the gut.

It actually hurt to see them in that kind of position, and it angered me because I really should be the one doing those to her by now, if it weren't for my stupid ego.

Shaking my head in disdain, I had the driver pass through a shortcut going to the company and made him park the car in the parking lot, and had him escort me up my office.

And that time was over forty minutes ago, and it was now one twenty, twenty minutes after the afternoon shift, and there was still no sign of the two enter the office, or even in the building. It made my blood boil just imaging what they might be doing right now.

This was also actually the first time that Tifa's ever been late for the afternoon shift seven years ago. She was a very prompt girl and was never late for the afternoon shift, as well as the morning shift, if I could just remember correctly. She said that she hated being late, so she always ended up to be the earliest to enter the building in the morning, and when the other employees enter, including myself, we would see her working her ass off all alone, but that didn't stop her from working just as hard.

What about now? She's already late for twenty minutes, and there was still no sign of her.

_Ding!_

The sound of the elevator came and it made me look up, and there they were. Laughing and giggling, and they had their hands entwined.

My blood boiled once again, but at least they were here, and with that I stomped to my office, and slammed the door, which would have obviously caught everyone's attention on the other side.

* * *

**A.N.: Phew! That was a very nervous chapter, hahahaha. But at least I'm done in chapter 4 part 1 and 2. However, I'm still thinking if I should still put on some x-rated scenes and change this story into a rated M one. And that was very stimulating, and I'm very sorry for the late update. **

**Anyway, please Read and Review, comments and suggestions are badly needed. **


	6. Tears

**A.N: Well now, the mature content was over, and we are now back to the...kindness of life. (damn, what a drama) anyway, hey once again, people, and this is now chapter 5 of my story, which tells us about Rufus' reaction to what he saw.**

**Anyway, thanks for giving your time in reading this story. **

**Chapter 5**

I noticed how all the heads in the office turn when we heard the door of Rufus' office slam against the doorframe, and it startled everyone, since all of us were staring at his now closed door.

"Is mister Shinra alright?" I heard one of the employees ask from a desk behind me. "That obviously ain't okay." Another said. "'Tis a rare chance to actually hear _the _mister Shinra slam his door." The blonde employee beside her said. "It's kind of weird, actually. The boss never slams his door." A brunette from somewhere to my right said.

Remaining silent, I stared at the door that was shut, and then I felt a tug on my sleeve, so I turned to my right and saw the worried expression of Vincent. I smiled faintly and cupped his cheek. "Don't worry. I'll talk to him." And I did the unexpected thing, and it surprised me doing it in a public place; I kissed Vincent on the lips in front of the whole staff.

I heard gasps and the like and even heard a little something from one of the employees, and it made me smile as I heard her seethe and hiss, then I pushed myself back a little and stared at him and smiled. "I'll see you later."

I let of his hand and headed to Rufus' office.

* * *

"Are you alright?" I asked as soon as I entered the room, with his chair facing the tall window behind his deck, his back towards the door, and I heard the creak of the chair as he moved. I heard a curt "Yeah, I am." And then the silence followed again.

...

Wow. Eerie...very _eerie._

I don't like his tone, and I don't like the fact that I was talking to his back. Despite him being my boss, he said that he treats everyone as equals, but he would tell us to keep calling him 'Sir' or 'Lord' or whatever he likes himself to be called, in order for the company to not be lax with him and his judgements.

"Sir..." I paused. "Rufus, what is it? I can tell when something is wrong with you. I've been working for you for seven years, and I know your mood swings well, and it tells me that you're upset about something, and I want to know what."

That was when he turned, but he was different. His eyes were very cold, and the last time I saw those blue eyes cold was when I first worked here; when he was always distant with his employees. "Miss Lockheart," he said, with that deep voice I fell in love with, but my name on his lips was full of anger, and it made me cringe just listening to it, and the fact that he never used 'Miss Lockheart' when he was alone with me was another thing that made me worried. "my problems and mind are none of your business, so whatever you think, even if I do have problems, I won't share them with employees." He finished with a sigh. "If that was all you came here for, you can now go and go back to your work."

"But..." I began and was cut off when he raised a hand, signalling me to stop, and he pointed it to the door, telling me to get out, and since he was the boss, I had to follow.

I turned around and walked out to the door, but before I turned the knob, I tilted me head to look at him, and saw that he was now standing by the window, watching what was happening down the building. His blonde hair silhouetted by the afternoon sun, and his blue gaze looking way down, but I noticed how he was standing, he would always switch on his left foot whenever he would stand up with his right one for just a short while.

I wanted to reach out to him, ask him what happened, but with how our conversation led to just minutes ago, I can't do that now, no matter how I wanted to help him, he would just brush me off.

"You're still here." I heard him say, and at first, I thought he was talking to himself, but when he said 'you're' I knew he was talking to me. "Uhhh...y-yeah." _Stupid! Stop stammering like a bumbling fool. _I criticized myself and reached out for the knob. "I'll be going now." And without hearing his reply. If he even had any, I opened the door and gently closed it.

* * *

Vincent was waiting for me beside the door, and I walked to him. He took my hand and squeezed it. "So, what's up with the big boss?" I shook my head in reply. "He wouldn't talk to me, Vincent. He's shut me off, and this is one of those rare occasions he's done so. He would likely ignore me if I failed to do something, or I just did something stupid, so I checked out what made him tick like that, but I've been doing good with my job for the past few months, so there's no reason why he should be mad at me, but it seems as though he is, and I have no idea why he's like this."

He was quiet as I continued to tell him what happened inside, and that was another thing I liked about Vincent. When you tell him stories, he wouldn't butt in or state facts and the like, but he would say that once the people telling the story are done.

His opinions were good. He told me to leave him be for a while just for the boss to be able to calm down a bit, but as he explained, I saw something in his eyes that caught my attention. He was hiding something from me, and he obviously doesn't want me to know what that is, and knowing him, he wouldn't tell me even if I tried to ask him.

So I left it for a while.

"Tifa." He said my name, jump starting me from where my mind was. "Yes?" I jumpily asked, shocked at how he said my name.

To others, my name sounds pretty normal to them, but if it's Rufus or Vincent, they make my name sound so unique that I want to make them repeat it over and over. Rufus' voice was slightly higher than Vincent's, but his voice still managed to be deep enough that whenever he says my name, it sends shivers down my spine, and Vincent's voice made my name sound like a growl, but when you listen closely, he says it sexily, even if it's too deep.

"You're blabbing." He said with a grin, and I hid a blush to hide my embarrassment, and it seemed to make him laugh even more, and I felt my cheeks flame even more, and this time I had to cover my face with my palms and turn around, but he laughed even more and held my by the shoulders and wrapped his arms around me then kissed the side of my neck. "But it's cute, don't worry." I chuckled and placed a hand on top of his.

* * *

Didn't they ever bother to think that my office door was a see through and that I could see what was happening outside? What they happened to be doing? Oh my, Gaia, are these two so ignorant that they have to get so mushy with each other, and in front of my office, no less.

I swivelled my chair around to avoid seeing enough.

Staring at the sky also didn't do any good, because all I could see was her face...with someone else, and not me.

...

I felt something roll down my cheeks, and I raised and hand then saw that it tears began to fall on my hand. "Tears?" I said, my heart suddenly aching.

* * *

I giggled and pulled away. "Not here, Vincent. We are _working, _alright?" he paused and laughed and patted her head and stroked down to her cheek then bent down so he could whisper in her ear. "I am going to have fun tonight." And I just had to giggle again, then kissed his cheek. "Of course." I finally said. "We'll see how fun it can get." With that, I turned around and waved good bye, headed for the secretarial department, with a new found determination.

* * *

**A.N.: We'll have to see what happens next to the two again, if you have suggestions, please inbox me, and thanks for taking some of your time in reading this. **


	7. Jealousy

**A.N.: The next chapter's up, and let's make a few twists here, I have now added an OC person here, and you might not really like her, anyway, I would like to know what you think, so please Read & Review, thank you =D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Tears...I could still feel rolling down my cheeks, and it unnerved me to feel this way. Feeling like this made me so unmanly that I hated myself for it, simply put, it annoyed me, even my mind seemed to hate it too because my head was hurting like hell, it felt as though it wanted to explode.

"Sir..." I heard the PA answering machine say. "you have a call from line 4, a Miss Gainsborough wants to talk to you."

I blinked as I heard the name.

_What in the world is my cousin doing here?_

_"_Bring her in." I stated as I pressed the reply button on the phone, but there was a pause and an immediate "Yes, sir." Was heard there, and I heard the my slide doors open and watched as my brown haired cousin glide through the room and stand beside me then gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I kissed her on both cheeks as well and stood up. "What brings you all the way over here, Ae?" she smiled a smile that usually made men fall on their knees in front of her. "Uncle asked me to come over here and pay you a visit. He says that you have been cooped up in this room and never returned home for the past few weeks." And she looked worried. "Ruru..." she was the only one I allowed to use that nickname when addressing me. "You have at least go home and take a bath, eat, and get some sleep. You'll get sick."

I smiled at her concerned and pat her head. "Ae, I'm happy you're worried, and since I don't want you worrying, I'll go home today." Then I laughed when I saw a look of disbelief in her eyes. "Alright, you can come with me just to make sure I get home SAFELY." She laughed at that and hit me lightly on the arm. "I'd love to." Then I smiled back at her and took my coat. "Well then, let's go." She nodded and followed me out the door.

When we went out and reached the reception desk, I asked the receptionist to dismiss all personnel early since I was leaving as well. It would be very unfair if they were still working while I was at home, so I would have to send all of them home early, in order to be fair to everyone.

The receptionist smiled and nodded in eagerness. "Yes, sir." Was her immediate answer, and I chuckled at that reaction and turned to my cousin and held out and arm. "Let's go?" and she smiled at me and then slipped her arm between my body and my arm, and then I lead her down to the parking lot.

I opened the door for her and waited until she got inside and buckled herself up before I closed her door and went around the bonnet to sit on the driver's seat, and strapped the seat belt against me as well, and not too soon, we left the parking lot with Aerith chatting about how the wind is so annoying because it messes her hair up.

* * *

I saw the boss' car leave and turned to one of the personnel and asked out of curiosity. "What happened with the boss?" he looked up at me from his paper work and then took one of the sheets and continued to work while he explained. "It seems as though his cousin arrived a few days ago and came here to visit him, and because of her visit, we all got dismissed early since the boss wouldn't be coming back anytime this afternoon or evening." I blinked and looked back at the car that was still there but slowly disappeared. "I see." I muttered, then smiled painfully to myself.

_At least I get to spend more time with Vincent now. _I said to myself, telling myself—or rather, forcing myself to believe that everything I've felt for him is now dead. I have Vincent now, so what was the point of thinking and loving someone who couldn't return the feelings that have been inside me for seven years.

I was still in deep thought when I felt warm hands wrap around me, and I immediately knew it was Vincent who was behind me, not because I could see his reflection on the glass, but since I now know what his hands feel like...since...

I felt heat rise from my toes to the tip of my hair, and I hid my face in my hands, and I felt Vincent shift and made me turn around. "What is it?" he asked, placing his hands on my waist. "I-it's nothing." I stammered and looked up at him. "Are you sure?" is voice changed to that of one that was worried, and I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, I'm sure."

He simply nodded, but his worry was written all over his face that I had to laugh at that and couldn't help myself and poked him on the nose. "You worry too much, mister Valentine. Did you know that when you worry too much, your hair would immediately turn white?" he was laughing, I meant really laughing...again.

I watched him laugh, and it was the cutest thing I've ever seen him do, and then I heard myself say under impulse. "You look more approachable when you laugh." I started. "Laughing also makes you more sociable, Vincent. This is the first day I actually heard you laugh, and it sounds good, you know." He smiled at that. "Well, laughing was a part of my life a long, long, long time ago. But then," he paused a while and his expression changed into something grim. "something happened a few years ago, and laughing and the life as a normal person was taken from me."

I blinked, and then realized what he was talking about. _His change. _I said to myself. He couldn't live a normal life because he wasn't normal anymore. Normal was far from what he was then and what he is now.

I had to reach for him. Looking at him like that made me sad. I could feel his loneliness come off of him, and it upsets me.

Placing a hand on his cheek, I made him look at me and then pulled his head so he could nestle in the crook where my neck and my jaw met, and then I began stroking his hair. "It's okay, Vincent. Whatever you are, you will always be the Vincent I know. Normal or _not _normal. No matter what you look like, even if you change, you're still the Vincent everyone knows and the Vincent I adore, so please, stop looking so upset. You're upsetting me too." I smiled and then cupped his other cheek and kissed him on the forehead. "Okay?" he nodded and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in his arms. "Thank you..." he sighed out.

"AHEM!" someone coughed out, and we both looked to our side and saw that there was actually a crowd there.

"Will you please be lovey-dovey in your own private place!" someone said and the rest laughed.

"Yeah." Another one said. "Your love vibes are all over the office." Now that made us laugh as well.

"You two really are perfect for each other." Someone whistled and I blushed and I felt Vincent chuckle, and then he leaned over. "You're as red as a tomato." And I blushed even more.

More people whistled. "Hey! No cooing stuff in the office. Do it at home." Now everyone was laughing.

"Yes, yes." Vincent said. "We're happy to have become the source of entertainment in the building." Everyone smiled at him. "We're even more happy and awed that we finally saw the Cold Vincent could actually laugh." One of the female employees said. "and now that we actually heard you laugh, we can now think of you to be actually normal." She laughed. "At first, most of us thought that you were a walking robot." We laughed at that. "everything you do was immediately made, and you rarely talk, smile, or even laugh. But now that we know that you can actually do all that stuff, you're actually an OK kind of guy."

He laughed and turned fully to everyone and then bowed and stood straight up again. "Thank you guys. I appreciate that you like the me now, and it's all thanks to this lady." He suddenly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me so that I was sticking to his side. "She changed me, and thanks to her, I'm the man you see now, not that walking corpse you used to know." They laughed at the corpse comment, especially me.

I never actually thought that he looked like one because he was way too hot and gorgeous to look like a corpse, especially look like one.

He seemed to know what I was thinking because he turned to me with a big grin on his face, and my face flushed, and I turned away a little. "Ah! Miss Pretty is blushing!" Dan, one of the secretary of another Shinra division said, and then I felt a lot of eyes on me, and I had to blush more, then they all laughed.

As Vincent laughed beside me, I could feel the vibrations in his body, and it made me comfortable that I had tucked myself closer to him.

"Aww, how sweet!" they suddenly yelled, and my cheeks flared even hotter, and Vincent continued to laugh, but then he placed his hand on my waist and smiled at everyone. "That's enough guys." He chuckled. "her cheeks might not go back to normal if you keep doing that to her, she is obviously very shy." I gaped at that and looked up at him and smacked him. "Hey! I am not **that** shy." Then I crossed my arms and turned away, but didn't separate myself from him.

"Oh?" I heard Dan whistle. "A lover's quarrel?"

Vincent grinned. "I don't think so. Missy here is just throwing a fit." He suddenly poked me from behind, and I felt my goose bumps stand up then I turned and held his hand, giggling. "Alright, alright. I'm good now, so stop poking." He laughed. "See."

We all laughed again.

I noticed that as we gathered and laughed like this, everyone here seemed like a family, and people without problems, but as I dug deeper to that, the people here have lots and lots of problems, despite the fact that the company was doing good, there were still flaws that needed to be fixed, and those problems were sometimes the cause of the workers to be distant from each other, trying to think of ways to try and fix the various problems that the company has, and being one of the secretaries, along with Dan and ten more, most of the problems are passed along to us, since we would be the one reporting the problems to the higher-ups, so all the reporting, files, activities, schedule, and materials are up to us, so we are the ones under so much stress.

"Teef?" Vincent tugged at my sleeve. "I lost you."

I smiled and placed my hand on top of his. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking, that's all." He nodded. "Is it something serious?" I shook my head. "Nope, it's just about my next schedule, haven't fixed my appointments for tomorrow and the next few days, so I'm gonna be quite busy tonight." I sighed. "I might even sleep late." Then he patted my head. "But make sure to take care of yourself. Don't work yourself too much. It's bad for the health."

That made me chuckle. "Yes, dear." He smiled. "Hmm," one of our audiences said. "hey guys, look, we have a married couple amongst ourselves." I blinked and stared at the,/ "okay, guys, that's really enough." I smiled at them. "My gut's taken a lot of laughing today, and if I laugh some more, I feel like it's going to explode, so, enough with the pranks guys." I saw Dan grin and wave his hand around. "Sure, sure," his grin widened. "Mrs. Valentine." I stared at him and I felt every part of me flare and burn. Vincent looked from Dan to me and sighed with a shrug. "Alright guys, enough's enough. We should all better get home since we were all granted an early leave."

Everybody began to disperse.

"Riight." Dan persisted with a laugh. "He's gonna bring Mrs Valentine home and do some 'love' stuff."

I snapped with a sigh. "Okay Dan, enough."

He shrugged. "Yes ma'am." And left, and once they were all gone, I first had to make sure, so I looked around the office and was happy to see that nobody was left, so I heaved a heavy sigh of relief...and I felt a surge of laughter breathe out of my mouth.

I could see Vincent's worry and confusion in his eyes, so I stopped and stood straight and then stared at him with a big smile. "It's okay." I stated. "I am okay. I was just laughing at what occurred here in the office. I was just baffled that they could think of stuff like that."

He placed an arm around me and pulled me to him then placed a light kiss on my forehead. "Well then, it's our turn to go home." I smiled and nodded.

I took my bag from my desk while Vincent waited by the door, and after I grabbed my bag, I rushed to the door where he was waiting and grabbed his arm then looked at him with a beaming smile. "Let's go!" Vincent's excitement could also be seen in his face since he smiled honestly. "Yes," he said, placing a hand over mine. "let's."

The lovebirds headed out the office and down the elevator, and out of the building, both looking forward to what is about to happen.

**A.N.: wooooh! I finally finished this...well, it should have been done long ago, but I was a bit lazy to continue it xDD anyway, thanks to those who reviewed in the past chapters ^^ I have a new series "Dance" another RufusXTifa story, please support ^^**


End file.
